halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elias Krieger
Elias Krieger, better known as Spartan-007 and the alias "THOR", is a Spartan-II super soldier of the UNSC Navy Special Warfare Command. A relative unknown despite thirty years of service, Elias is a forgotten hero even among his fellow Spartans, who many believe him dead. Elias Krieger, being a pawn of ONI, does not have the honor to boast any UNSC Medal. ONI claimed he had died after augmentation. Spartan Krieger is one of the few Spartan soldiers to not hold a relationship with any super soldier personnel, and one of the few that operates alone. Elias is characterized more as a weapon then as a person, and he has taken this to heart; his entire life has been spent learning, training, and augmenting himself further. His psych reports are surprisingly mild, hinting that he has accepted his role as a machine to that of a man. Early in his training he was noted as being the largest spartan overall, exceptionally resilient, and described as "broody". This made him a prime candidate for kidnapping, as the other recruits would get over the loss of this spartan quicker then they would have of another candidate, John-117. Whatever his origins, he is not the boy he once was. Biography Early Life Born on August 29, 2511, Elias lived with his mother and father in New Bremen, on the military stronghold known as Reach. As a child, Elias had golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Elias had what most would call a good life under wealthy parents. Spartan-IV Lyla Stone was one of his few childhood friends. The two would later meet forty years after his abduction, Lyla having believed he was dead and even holding his flash clone as he died. At the age of six, he was identified by Dr. Catherine Halsey as one of 150 preliminary candidates for the SPARTAN-II program. Elias was an ideal physical and mental candidate, standing a head taller than the majority of his schoolmates, having greater physical proportions, possessing greater strength, exhibiting superior reflexes, and having an aggressive drive for success. Dr. Halsey noted he was far more aggressive and seemed to have a brutal and relentless "play hard" style. Elias, despite being picked and conscripted, was the only Spartan-II Halsey had a slight loathing to. He reminded her of a bully and of sadistic ONI officers. His mental stability was never under question, but his moral compass was clearly skewered.The doctor compared him to a large animal that threw it's weight around merely because it could. Spartan Training Elias was abducted alongside 149 other spartan candidates. He trained under CPO Franklin Mendez for durations of extreme physical training, proving himself the most athletically gifted in all attributes. However, he lagged behind when paired with teams, considering them weak links that could only set him back. Dr. Halsey and Mendez quickly realized he was not leadership material. Instead, they used him to drive the other cadets harder, urging them to beat Krieger in training and war games. Elias was punished severely for his treatment of comrades, and soon learned to work with his fellow Spartans, albeit grudgingly. The Chief Petty Officer put Krieger in a team with the weakest group of Spartans, Terrence-091, Kristen-054, and Liam-112. Elias and Kristen would be the only survivors of Yellow team after augmentation, and Elias was shortly re-abducted by ONI Section Three Omega-1 Division. ONI Slave Elias was introduced to Omega-1 as some what of a hero. The Omega-1 Division is small and secular, and was formed merely because of the existence of the Spartan-II program. They had been in waiting since reading through each candidates file until picking Elias. Omega-1 consisted of eight core scientists; Gerald Galen, Erin Schneider, Benito Chavez, Harriet Kincaid, Boris Niko Ivanov, Hugo Herman, Vitoria Bracken and the head of staff known as DR CLYDE. Supporting staff included several well paid mercenaries and former UNSC staff. Among the staff was the Director of Combat, Lt. Commander Helga Ivanov, brother to Boris. Krieger's closest staff member was Karen Waters, his primary aid and nurse. With the emohasis and importance being on Elias, he was referred to as The Omega by Omega-1. With his introduction complete, work was immediately started. His every heartbeat, meal, breath, and movement were tracked and studied. Repetitions in all training from weight lifting to pulling the trigger were perfected. Efficiency was key, as they could not have a super soldier who hesitated. Psychologist Harriet Kincaid dehumanized him, emphasizing his ability to receive order and kill without question. They needed a man that could think and react while maintaining the calculated and cold work of a war machine. Dr. Kincaid struggled in her work, but eventually prevailed in ensuring he had no major or dysfunctional psychosis. Kincaid essentially rendered him into a true sociopath. Niko Ivanov was his medical doctor and worked closely with his aid, Karen. They kept him at a caloric surplus and maintained his exercise, working him effectively for prime and sought after physical results. Niko worked closely with biochemist Benito Chavez when his new order of augmentations were approved, and neuroscientist Hugo Herman tracked his brain waves and nervous system, as well as allergenic responses. Erin Schneider conducted this close knit group and designed his armor with Vitoria Bracken and Gerald Galen. Vitoria also worked with Dr. Kincaid, examining psychological breaks and "...to find out what he thinks like." Alongside Miss Waters, Vitoria understood the human inside Elias Krieger. DR CLYDE directed everything, and was known to watch Krieger for hours on end, staring at his creation. DR CYLDE often treated the young spartan like a child than a soldier or a grown man, and man believed he had developed an infatuation with the giant. DR CLYDE was often inside the head of Elias, and was always able to speak with him due to a neural interface. Ivanov's sister Helga trained personally with Elias, commandeering a small exoskeleton that often needed repaired or replaced. She was known to call him the perfect weapon, which infuriated DR CLYDE, who wanted her to acknowledge Elias a soldier and human. Helga, however, refused. She believed he was an attack dog despite having spent the most time with him and sharing the most dialogue. "The Incident" would prove three things: Dr. Kincaid was successful, DR CLYDE had developed a strange liking, and Helga was spot on with her assessment. The Incident DR CLYDE began spending an unusual amount of time with the spartan, dogging him nearly everywhere he went. His obsession with the young man (at this point being of age 18) was beginning to disturb the other staff. Helga believed the head of staff was up to something, and resigned from the team. She believed the super soldier was as ready as ever for a real mission. Helga had also been itching to re-enter service and fight the alien invaders known as the Covenant, who had appeared three years earlier. Helga Ivanov was never heard from again, and gruesome rumors soon spread amongst Omega-1. DR CLYDE quelled the rumors through a show of power: he controlled Elias via the neural transmitter when it was needed, and he insisted that if he had wanted her dead, Elias would have been very open to do it. In reality, DR CLYDE had ordered the execution of his commander, and Elias truly had complied without flinching. Eventually Dr. Kincaid asked the spartan what had happened, but she was rebuffed. Kincaid then used Karen Waters, Elias's only true companion, to find the truth. Karen later revealed Elias had already confessed. Soon after, Benito Chavez and Kincaid went missing. DR CLYDE announced that Omega-1 had been terminated and that they were now a rouge company, prompting the mercenaries to leave. In an unexpected reveal, CLYDE ordered Elias, now fully suited in his Titan Power Armor, to publicly eliminate the hired guns. Staff member Erin Schneider attempted to provide aid to an injured soldier, only to be vaporized by Spartan-007 on the direct order of DR CLYDE. Vitoria Bracken quickly sided with DR CLYDE alongside Hugo Herman. Gerald Galen and Dr. Ivanov surrendered but refused to continue working, resulting in their imprisonment and the death of Herman. Karen Waters continued working with The Omega after he had refuse to execute her when she applied aid to a dying Hugo, much to the grievance of the insane DR CLYDE. Boris Ivanov died after refusing Vitoria when she tried to seduce and use him to kill DR CLYDE, killing her in the process. Gerald Galen attempted to assassinate his overseer and poison Elias. He successfully poisoned the super soldier but was shot by Karen Waters shortly after. Miss Waters then shot and killed DR CLYDE and destroyed the neural up-link connected to Krieger. Waters eventually called in ONI Security. When ONI Security arrived they found a smoking crater with Elias standing in the middle of it in his armor. He complied to all their requests and commands. Serin Osman soon reported back to Margaret Parangosky with a hulking eight foot tall super assassin. Personality and Appearance "I don't like it. I can't even hear him when he moves and I have never heard so much as a breath of air leave his respirator. That thing is not human."-Margaret-053 Elias Krieger is described as stoic and emotionless, and a as a soldier that responds without question to all orders. While still a child he was thought to be rebellious and secular, and while his isolation has thrived, whatever defiance that characterized hm has been destroyed by his ONI handlers. Elias is said to make others very uncomfortable due to his unnaturally quite nature. There is very little else to say other than that his lack of a moral and social compass has given the heads of ONI a very lethal killing machine. Krieger is far taller and heavier than his peers, standing nearly eight feet tall and weighing nearly five hundred pounds. He is thought to be the most physically adept Spartan. In his armor he stands well over eight feet tall and weighs an outstanding 1,500 pound when fully geared. Elias wears a specialized armor that weighs half a ton and is fully powered; the armor is designed specifically for Spartan-007 and is superior to MJOLNIR and Covenant armors.